Operation: Scraplets
by chicajamonXD
Summary: TFP/ Gracias a Soundwave, el líder decepticon tiene un nuevo plan para acabar con sus enemigos autobots, pero para hacerse con su nuevo trofeo, necesitara la ayuda de sus "mas fieles" servidores. Estos iran en busca de un antiguo cetro y viajaran hasta Cybertron en donde una plaga de hambrientos Scraplets fuera de control harán de su mision algo casi imposible
1. Chapter 1

El sonido de las teclas al ser presionadas por los hábiles dedos del robot sin rostro, resonaron haciendo eco en la oscura habitación de la nave decepticon. Los constantes símbolos cybertronianos que aparecían en la verde pantalla, se reflejaban con claridad sobre la lisa superficie del visor de Soundwave, quien en completo silencio era vigilado por los siniestros ojos de su poderoso líder, Lord Megatron.

Este ultimo, manteniéndose de pie y con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda, solo observaba serio las cambiantes imágenes en el panel de control y en la pantalla de la computadora. Su expresión se volvía cada vez más impaciente al no saber de que se trataba todo aquello, hasta que de pronto, en el monitor, se hizo presente la imagen de un extraño objeto aparentemente extraterrestre, parecido a un fino cetro con una dorada esfera en la punta.

Megatron enarco una ceja incrédulo ante lo que veía

-¿me llamaste hasta aquí solo para ver un entupido artefacto antiguo, que es inútil para nuestra causa, Soundwave? – pregunto entonces con voz molesta, sin comprender exactamente cual era el punto de aquel a quien con todo gusto podía llamar el mas leal de sus servidores. Soundwave, sin embargo, no hizo nada más que solo seguir presionando las teclas de la computadora, haciendo aparecer el concepto en letras cybertronianas, de lo que era aquel extraño artefacto.

Al verlo mas detalladamente, el líder decepticon adopto nuevamente una expresión seria, al tiempo que se acercaba a la pantalla, leyendo para si mismo lo que ahí estaba escrito. Al cabo de un par de minutos de su vocalizador, dejo escapar las palabras: "interesante… muy interesante"

se dio media vuelta, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro y miro a su silencioso compañero.

-buen trabajo, Soundwave – el aludido solo asintió en agradecimiento – pero… ¿Dónde se encuentra este antiguo cetro en la actualidad?

Al escuchar la pregunta, el decepticon sin rostro presionó otro de los botones del teclado y en la pantalla apareció una enorme imagen del planeta de metal del cual era nativo.

-¿Cybertron, eh? – Comento Megatron alzando la mirada. Mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación – necesitaremos un puente espacial…

. . .

-¡¿Qué Megatron quiere que vaya a donde?! – exclamo Starscream luego de haber escuchado cual era la misión. Observo a Knockout por un momento, inmóvil, sin decir nada, haciendo que el Con rojo se sintiera incomodo y desviara la mirada a otra parte - ¡tiene que ser una broma! – agrego entonces batiendo ambos brazos y dándose media vuelta para dar furiosas zancadas a lo largo del pasillo.

-eh… no. No es una broma.

-¡REVISA TUS BACOS DE MEMORIA!

-no hay nada que revisar, esas fueron las palabras exactas de Megatron, Starscream – eludió Knockout aburrido. Pero al ver que el otro se había detenido súbitamente y lo había mirado con furia por sobre su hombro, decidió aclarar: - ¡perdón!... Comandante Starscream – corrigió asiendo notorio énfasis en el rango

-no, importa… - hablo el jet plateado volviendo a retomar su meditadora marcha. El medico relajo los hombros al saber de que su preciada pintura no corría peligro alguno - ¿para que puede servir un viejo cetro oxidado, olvidado por el tiempo? – se pregunto a si mismo sin importarle o no si estaba siendo escuchado

-quizás sea importante…

-ES CHATARRA INUTIL, eso es lo que es – inquirió el segundo al mando volviendo a mirar a Knockout con una rapidez sorprendente – en lo que a mi concierne es una completa perdida de tiempo – agrego, ignorando por completo las discretas señales que el decepticon rojo le hacia para que cerrara la boca – yo digo que Megatron tome ese cetro y se lo…

-¿y que, Starscream? – Pregunto la grave voz del líder, haciendo que el aludido callara al instante y se girara inmediatamente para verlo a la cara

-¡señor! – hablo sorprendido dando un par de involuntarios pasos hacia atrás. Knockout se sorprendió al ver como la actitud de su compañero había cambiado de autoritaria a sumisa en menos de medio astrosegundo – no había notado su presencia, Lord Megatron – agrego, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-eso lo pude notar – dijo el aludido mirándolo con seriedad. Luego poso fugazmente su vista sobre el auto rojo y agrego: - al parecer Knockout ya te ha informado acerca de mis planes…

-oh, si, si, desde luego

-bien, pues esa chatarra inútil de la cual hablas, será seguro, de mas utilidad de lo que tu puedes ser como comandante aéreo – al escuchar las palabras de su líder, Starscream bajo la vista al suelo entornando los ojos – pero mantengo la esperanza que al menos puedas con la tarea de ir a buscarla y demostrar que eres digno de tu rango – agrego Megatron, al tiempo que continuaba su camino por el pasillo, lo ultimo que dijo fue: - y para asegurarme de que no intentaras insubordinarme… Knockout y Breakdown iran contigo – y sin mas desapareció al cruzar la esquina y perderse de vista por otro pasillo. El medico, quien hasta ahora había permanecido en completo silencio dejo escapar las palabras: "¡tiene que ser una broma!" luego se giro a ver a Starscream de manera replicante y este solo le sonrió burlón por no tener que ser solamente él quien cargara con la misión.

. . .

-¿solicitaba usted mi presencia, lord Megatron? – pregunto la rasposa voz del robot cuyo parche metálico ocultaba el óptico derecho de su rostro. Al escucharlo, el aludido volteo un poco, solo para alcanzar a ver al recién llegado por sobre su hombro

-Breakdown – saludo – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-lo siento, estaba atornillando un par de nuevas actualizaciones… - aclaro Breakdown, exiviendo con orgullo su nuevo martillo, mas grande y con pequeños detalles afilados. Megatron lo observo por un segundo con una ceja enarcada, el arma no estaba nada mal, tenia que admitirlo

-lastima que no dure mucho... – comento entonces mas para si mismo que para cualquier otro en la habitación, al tiempo que se giraba nuevamente a ver a la gran pantalla de la sala principal. El auto azul lentamente borro la sonrisa de su cara, adoptando una expresión mas seria, luego camino en direccion hacia sus otros dos compañeros que ya estaban reunidos ahí.

la enorme nave decepticon lentamente había surgido de la orbita terrestre y mantenía rumbo fijo al lado oscuro de la luna, allí en donde oculto estaba el puente espacial.

-temo que no he sido informado de nuestra misión de hoy – hablo de nuevo Breakdown esta vez mirando a Knockout, esperando a que este le diera una respuesta. Sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna, al menos no del con rojo

-Starscream – hablo Megatron aun de frente a la pantalla y con los brazos cruzados tras la espalda – lo he pensado mejor y he asignado a un grupo de soldados para que los ayuden con su misión… - al escuchar las palabras de su líder, los otros tres cruzaron miradas confusas…

-¿Cuántos cons se necesitan para cambiar un bombillo? – pregunto Brakdown en broma, otra vez acomodando una sonrisa en su rostro

-tres para la misión y otros diez para carnada – esa respuesta había hecho desaparecer de nuevo la sonrisa. Breakdown no se esperaba una respuesta para su pregunta, menos una respuesta como esa.

-¿carnada? ¿Eso que significa? – pregunto Knockout dando un paso adelante sintiéndose un poco alarmado

-no hay tiempo para explicaciones - respondió Megatron girándose para encarar al medico – deben irse ahora – hizo una breve pausa en la cual miro a su segundo al mando con cara de pocos amigos – estaremos en contacto… espero que no me fallen

el silencio reino por un par de segundos antes de que los tres decepticons comenzaran a salir de la sala. Pero antes de que pudieran traspasar la puerta, la voz de su líder los detuvo por unos segundos mas

-oh… y… Starscream… cuando tengas el cetro… no dudes en arrojarlo por el portal y quedarte en Cybertron, me harías un gran favor – al término de las palabras, Breakdown y Knockout cruzaron miradas reprimiendo una pequeña carcajada. El jet plateado, por su parte solo esbozó una sonrisa de pocos amigos y luego le hizo señas a sus compañeros invitándolos a salir de la nave hacia el espacio exterior. Las puertas principales se cerraron con ímpetu tras su salida y entonces el líder decepticon dio la orden de activar el enorme portal espacial ubicado justo en frente de ellos.

. . .

-muy bien, cacharros inútiles, enciendan sus motores – anuncio con una razpoza voz el comandante aereo una vez que estuvo reunido con todos en la plataforma superior de la nave. El grupo de diez soldados asintieron ante la orden y unos astrosegundos después todos habían adoptado su forma de jet - ¡a la carga! – sin perder mas tiempo volaron en dirección al puente espacial que se había abierto para ellos.

Breakdown y Knockout, por ser vehículos de tierra, habían sido transportados hasta el mismo puente y de seguro ya habían cruzado al otro lado


	2. Chapter 2

El lugar era frío, oscuro, desolado, ningún vestigio de movimiento o forma de vida existente parecía rondar por los alrededores, el único sonido que se atrevía a traspasar las barreras del silencio era el monótono chirrido metálico de alguna hojalata vieja que seguramente se balanceaba arrítmicamente en algún lugar tras las enormes pilas de escombros que adornaban el entorno. El cielo rojizo presentaba una mezcla de colores opacos y oscuros, los grandes edificios que antes habían sido el debut de Cybertron ahora eran chatarra oxidada e inservible que aun mantenía vivo el recuerdo de las batallas pasadas, las mismas que habían conllevado al exterminio del planeta

-encantador – comento Knockout, asintiendo inconscientemente mientras observaba el lugar distraído. Solo se giro sobre si mismo para ver como su compañero azul cruzaba sin problemas el fantasmagórico portal de colores brillantes y avanzaba seguro hasta llegar a su lado.

Breakdown alzo la vista y observo también detenidamente aquel lugar. Haber vuelto después de tanto tiempo le había traído un sin fin de recuerdos instantáneos, tanto de viejas batallas como de la buena vida que por un tiempo tuvo en aquel ahora desolado planeta. Por un momento su vista se mantuvo fija en algún punto de la nada, mientras su mente divagaba libre entre los buenos pensamientos, aquellos recuerdos de los relajantes baños de aceite que ya no tenia el lujo de darse, hicieron que una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica apareciera en su rostro. Pero la misma fue brutalmente borrada cuando Starscream y su grupo de seguidores traspasaron el portal a toda velocidad

El singular jet plateado se mantuvo suspendido en el aire por unos segundos y luego aterrizó con gracia sobre el metal firme adoptando su forma humanoide, luego se giro sobre si mismo, asegurándose de que todos los demás hicieran exactamente lo mismo, pero con menos estilo que él.

-bienvenido a casa – comento el decepticon rojo de manera burlona, mientras que con una de sus manos enseñaba el lugar en un ademán de calida recepción, Starscream, sin embargo, solo se dio la vuelta nuevamente para quedar de frente al grupo

-si – respondió distraídamente – a casa… - agrego, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Hizo una larga pausa en la que solo se escucho el sonido metálico de antes y entonces continuo – es una lastima que no tengamos tiempo para turistear, ¿no creen?

-la verdadera lastima es que estemos aquí solo por una aburrida misión – corrigió Breakdown inclinando su cabeza a un lado con fastidio. El comandante aéreo, por su parte, completamente ajeno al comentario de su compañero solo hizo una seña a uno de los soldados y este, sin perder tiempo alguno, le hizo entrega de un extraño aparato rectangular parecido a uno de los GPS que solían utilizar los humanos. El mismo tenía una pequeña pantalla verde en donde se podía ver claramente un mapa de la zona en la que se encontraban y en la esquina superior derecha, un brillante punto rojo parpadeaba incesante.

El segundo al mando adopto una expresión seria al comprender de qué se trataba.

-chatarra – murmuro en voz baja, solo para si mismo. Luego separo la vista del pequeño aparato y miro a sus acompañantes por encima de su hombro derecho – nos han transportado a mas de un par de kilómetros de nuestro objetivo – anuncio con voz rasposa, captando la atención de todos – Seguramente algún error de calculo por parte de Soundwave… – agrego luego de observar las confusas expresiones de los presentes – o a petición de Megatron – lo ultimo lo había dicho con un tono mas bajo pero aun audible. Sin esperar conseguir respuesta ante lo que había dicho, se giro nuevamente dispuesto a empezar a caminar hacia el lugar que marcaba el mapa

-¡ja! Seguramente quiere que hagamos algo de ejercicio

-¿a que te refieres? – quiso saber el medico ante el ridículo comentario que había dejado escapar el auto azul

-¿acaso no recuerdas lo que Megatron nos dijo hace unos días? – pregunto Breakdown mientras apuntaba con su enorme dedo pulgar hacia atrás, como si quisiese mostrar algún objeto a sus espaldas. Al ver que su compañero no tenía respuestas para eso, aclaró: - nos dijo que moviéramos el trasero he hiciéramos algo productivo

-él no dijo eso – rebatió Knockout con incredulidad.

-bueno, eso fue lo que dio a entender

-¡hey ustedes dos! – Interrumpió de pronto Starscream, logrando que ambos se volteasen a verlo – ¿les gustaría cerrar la boca y caminar de una vez? No queremos hacer esperar a nuestro querido Lord Megatron ¿o si? - al escuchar las hipócritas palabras del jet, los dos cruzaron miradas extrañadas antes de encogerse de hombros. Sin más comenzaron a caminar

….

Megatron se mantenía en pie, firme, justo en medio de la habitación, con las manos cruzadas tras la espalda y sin despegar la vista de las cambiantes imágenes que presentaban las pantallas de las múltiples computadoras.

-base a Starscream, repito, base a Starscream, ¿me copia? – uno de los decepticons encargado de la comunicación había hablado, rompiendo con eso el silencio. Como respuesta solo obtuvo algo de estática, presionó de nuevo el botón y decidió probar una vez mas – base a Starscream, ¿me escucha? Cambio – esta vez la rasposa voz del segundo al mando se dejo escuchar a través del altavoz

-fuerte y claro

El soldado asintió y sin más tiempo que perder se giro a ver a su poderoso líder, este ya lo observaba expectante

-comunicación estable, señor – comento cediendo su puesto al aludido, Megatron se acerco sin decir nada, mientras escuchaba la voz de su comandante aéreo que de nuevo ya había comenzado a sonar

-atravesamos el portal sin problemas, pero estamos un poco alejados de nuestro objetivo – comento el jet plateado con un tono un poco molesto, hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió – pero no importa, supongo que hasta los mejores comenten errores de vez en cuando – al escuchar lo que había dicho, Soundwave detuvo súbitamente su imperturbable trabajo alzando un poco su cabeza, sin embargo, al segundo siguiente continuo como si no hubiera escuchado cosa alguna

-no hubo error, Starscream – Corroboró Megatron – mis ordenes exactas fueron esas….

-¿hacernos caminar dos kilómetros? – como respuesta a su pregunta, el segundo al mando solo escucho las toscas carcajadas de su líder

-te aseguro que luego me agradecerás que no te haya puesto justo encima del objetivo – al termino de sus palabras, Starscream se detuvo en seco, haciendo que sus seguidores se detuvieran con él

-¿a que se refiere con eso? – pregunto entonces algo serio

-oh, ya lo sabrás. Solo asegúrense de tener suficientes piezas de refacción para cuando regresen… si es que lo hacen

De pronto la comunicación se corto. Los demás miraban atentos como Starscream se mantenía ligeramente boquiabierto, preguntándose el por que de tal situación.

-¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo malo? – pregunto Breakdown sacando a su delgado compañero del transe, Starscream lo miro cerrando la boca y luego dejo escapar un serio "no" antes de hacerlo a un lado y seguir caminando, de nuevo, los que habían quedado atrás cruzaron miradas confusas, algo no andaba bien aquel día pero todos sabían que era mejor no preguntar.

Los minutos siguientes fueron silenciosos. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, menos si iba a ser un comentario sin importancia como los que solía usar Breakdown cuando estaba aburrido, hasta un tipo como el sabia perfectamente cuando hacer uso de su sentido del humor y cuando no, y ese, precisamente, era uno de los particulares momentos.

Los lentos y pesados pasos, poco a poco los llevaban a su objetivo, cada vez mas cerca y sin embargo, nadie sentía la emoción de siempre cuando eran mandados a atender una misión. Por alguna extraña razón, Starscream sabia que algo no muy bueno les esperaba allí adelante, pero no estaba seguro de que se trataba.

-ya estamos cerca – disertó de pronto luego de volver a ver la pantalla de su GPS, los soldados asintieron un poco tensos, ellos sabían que fuese lo que fuese que estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, los atacaría a ellos – detrás de estos escombros se encuentra el…

De pronto todos se detuvieron subidamente con ópticos bien abiertos al toparse de frente con una pequeña criatura aparentemente indefensa, pero que marcaba el destino de las vida en Cybertron

-¡SCRAPLEEET!

…..

Megatron se encontraba aun de pie justo al lado de la computadora que operaba la comunicación. Esta había permanecido en completo silencio desde que se había terminado de hablar con Starscream. De pronto una alarma se dejo escuchar, haciendo que varios de los deceptiocons reunidos en la sala, detuvieran sus trabajos preguntándose que rayos era lo que pasaba. Soundwave también se detuvo y miro en dirección a su líder, este, con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro, escuchaba como la voz de Knockout repetía incesante "SCRAPLET, ESCRAPLET, ESCRAPLET!"

Los demas trabajadores cruzaron miradas asustados

…

-cálmate, solo es uno – hablo Breakdown en un vano intento de calmar a al doctor que no paraba de repetir una y otra ver el nombre del animalito

-¡matalo! ¡MATALO! – gritaba este, con una voz inusualmente aguda, mientras intentaba subir sin mucho éxito a la espalda de su enorme compañero. Starscream los miraba a ambos de manera extraña y los demás solo retrocedían lentamente hacia atrás, intentado no ser vistos por la pequeña criatura que se preocupaba mas por devorar un trozo de metal

Finalmente Starscream decidió apuntar en dirección al scraplet y sin titubeo alguno activo uno de sus misiles. Al instante una explosión de fuego, humo y escombros inundaron el lugar. Todos cubrieron sus cabezas mientras los pedazos de metal salían disparados por todas partes

-listo, problema resuelto – anuncio el comandante aéreo cuando la criatura había caído inactiva cerca de sus pies. Los Degas parecieron calmarse con eso, pero cuando el humo de al explosión se disperso, dejo ver algo que les helo el energon

-por la Allsparck – dijeron todos al unisono para luego quedar boquiabiertos, al tiempo que observaban lo que seguramente era la más grande colmena de Scraplets que jamás habían visto.


End file.
